


My Hero!

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Patton has totally swooned into Roman’s arms and dramatically said “my hero” after Roman did something small





	My Hero!

“Roman, sweetheart, can you come and help me?” It wasn’t uncommon for Patton to call upon Roman’s aid, especially in ventures to do with getting rid of ‘creepy crawly death dealers’ and other such nasties. With a fond smile, Roman moved from his position on the couch, moving to where the smell of sugar was emanating from the kitchen.

Patton was on a cooking spree again.

“I’m too short to reach the sprinkles on the top shelf.” Patton pouted, looking up at said shelf. All the cake decorating items were there, including sugar butterflies, food coloring, and, yes, the sprinkles that Patton was currently pouting up at. “I want to decorate the cupcakes with them.”

Roman smiled indulgently at Patton. “Of course, my heart.” Within less than ten seconds, Roman had retrieved the item, handing it to an almost starry-eyed Patton.

He clutched the item to his chest, grinning wide and bright at Roman. “My hero!” he cooed, pretending to swoon into Roman’s arms. “Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?” He asked, batting his eyelashes like one of the damsels from Roman’s daydreams.

“I think a kiss would be a wonderful payment.” Roman murmured, and was immediately rewarded by Patton. “And maybe one of thse cupcakes once you’re finished decorating them?”

“Of course, my noble prince!” With a gentle push, Patton sent him back out of the kitchen, but his smile promised sweet treats to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
